


First Kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-21
Updated: 2005-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those few seconds of magic unwind the two of us...</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

A lifetime I spent walking on eggshells around those unworthy of trust, and the barrel of my gun aimed directed right toward their head. The world was full of them. In war, even the most innocent of people had lies dripping from their lips; sometimes it was their only method of survival. Some think of war merely as violence, yet it also happens to be a mind game. I've played that game nonstop for as long as I can remember.

 

I've been told to lighten up many times, though I believe that I have. Since I've settled down, I haven't had to stay on constant alert. Opening up to those who don't believe I am isn't worth it. John Heinz can tell me to lighten up as much as he wants, but that won't change the way I do work for him. I get his work done, he pays me. There is no "lightening up" required.

 

I made a dull note of the fact that he's been divorced twice, and is currently living alone. Perhaps he's the one who should lighten up, if he doesn't have a great hold on his personal life. I, on the other hand, walk through the door in the evening to Duo taking off his work clothes. 

 

Once he's stood up, I kick off my shoes and head up to him. We share our kiss. For a few seconds, he and I are standing on the clouds, yet are called back down to Earth once our stomachs begin to growl. Those few seconds of magic unwind the two of us; I've not felt such a thing until our first kiss, and every evening, it's the first kiss all over again.

 

Heinz can walk on eggshells around this "tense asshole," but I doubt he's ever walked on air with either of his wives. 

 

[End]


End file.
